Screams
by Kaleidoscope Of Tales
Summary: Voldemort didn't try to kill Harry, on that 2nd of May. He realized Harry as a Horcrux, allowing him to live. Harry tries to ignore the fact that it's his fault people are dying around him, but when he has nothing and no one left to live for, he has to choose. He'll never forget their screams...Oneshot..


Screams…. hurt… pain… tears… **dead**… gone… need… **dead**… help… save me… please… end it… _CRUCIO_… screams… my scream… stop… stop… _stop! _... green light… her body… falls… slow… and then… it's over…

But it's not.

Then…

HERMIONE… brown bushy hair… flecked with blood… laughing… _his_ laugh… screaming… **my **scream… HERMIONE… friend… gone… need… HERMIONE… help… someone… please… not on… my own… yelling… red light… my wand… too much… power… SNAP…

Wand… broken…. Snapped… gone… need… wand… can't… do this… **_no_**… _pain… _crying… begging… **stop**… white hands… turning peach… hair… growing… _Tom_… "_Remember Ginevra, Harry? Remember how I was nearly resurrected… well, feel her pain, Harry. Feel my pain…"_

**NO**

… Energy…. going… skin… turning white… hair… too… can't breathe… must breathe… won't breathe…

The last thing

Audible is

His

Laugh.

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

He's alive. But only just. As his eyes flicker open, he inhales heavily.

The Dark Lord stares down at him. He hadn't even realized he was on the ground. Why was he still alive?

"I tried to take your life-source," he-who-shall-not-be-named whispered. "But I cannot steal what is mine."

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

_His…_ **NO**… horcrux… DUMBLEDORE… need… destroy all… WHY?... **death**… GinnyMollyArthurRonLunaTeddy… _but_… MumDadSiriusRemusTonksDumbledoreCedricHermioneFred… **alive**… **dead**…

Tears… choices… always choices… **"****It Is Our Choices, Harry, That Show What We Truly Are"****… ****decide… dead… alive… **

**So many… dead… ****my**** fault… mine… mine… ****_his_****…**

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

He hides with a group of rebels. Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Mister Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ernie Macmillian, Padma Patil, Dennis Creevey, Blaise Zabini, and a handful of unfamiliar muggleborns.

They couldn't find Ron. Mister Weasley was distraught. Lavender wept far into the night.

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

… **GinnyMollyArthurLunaTeddy**

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

…**MumDadSiriusRemusTonksDumbledoreCedricHermioneFredRon**

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

Padma cried herself to sleep. She and Dennis talked late into the night, but it always ended in tears.

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

**MumDadSiriusRemusTonksDumbledoreCedricHermioneColinFredRonParvatiColin**

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

Ernie had lost his best friend, Justin Finch-Fletchley, to Fenrir Greyback. Just being around the mourning boy reminded Harry of Remus and…

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

**MumDadSiriusRemusTonksDumbledoreCedricHermioneColinFredRonParvatiColinJustin**

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

Dean was slowly losing it. He kept asking Harry, over and over, where his mate Seamus Finnigan was. Harry always felt grateful when someone else said what he couldn't bear to.

"He's dead."

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

**MumDadSiriusRemusTonksDumbledoreCedricHermioneColinFredRonParvatiColinJustinSeamus**

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

Blaise had lost his mother. He didn't talk about it much. Harry knew it wasn't because he didn't care. It was because, in fact, he cared too much. He knew Blaise had liked Ginny in school, and just the other day...

"_She's gone_,_ too,_" Mister Weasley murmured. It was the first time Harry had seen the man cry.

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

… **MollyArthurLunaTeddy**

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

**MumDadSiriusRemusTonksDumbledoreCedricHermioneColinFredRonParvatiColinJustinSeamusGinny**

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

Mrs Weasley had appeared soon after, holding a bag-pack of supplies and smiling like brilliantly. The woman's only comfort in these drastic times was being able to provide for her family. And now it was gone.

The woman stared at her daughter, lying face-down in the dirt. She rushed over to her, pushing the body onto its back, choking on soundless sobs and tears ran down her soft cheeks. Her head whipped up.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Harry whirled 'round. Mrs Weasley had noticed something they hadn't. Bellatrix, with a crazed smile and black curls flying rampage behind her.

Two green streams of light flashed towards the other, but unlike Harry's wand had done, they simply went through each other.

The two women fell, both with the smallest smile upon their face.

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

… **ArthurLunaTeddy**

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

**MumDadSiriusRemusTonksDumbledoreCedricHermioneColinFredRonParvatiColinJustinSeamusGinnyMolly **o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

Arthur was finished. Harry knew that from the haggard, defeated look in the older man's eyes. Harry saw it every day in his own.

The man left somewhere in the night. Harry had heard that he'd stormed directly into enemy territory and attempted to take down as many as he could. Rodulphus Lestrange was dead in minutes. Unfortunately, so was Mister Weasley.

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

… **LunaTeddy**

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

**MumDadSiriusRemusTonksDumbledoreCedricHermioneColinFredRonParvatiColinJustinSeamusGinnyMollyArthur**

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

There was a raid. Three of the muggleborns he'd been hiding were tortured in front of them. The rest of the group managed to get away, but there were three less. Three more dead.

Harry felt like a coward. Everyone thought that he being _still _alive was a sign. A sign that they could live. But he knew it was the opposite. His pathetic fear of dying caused more deaths by the minute.

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

… **LunaTeddy**

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

Oh, who was he kidding? Teddy had no parents, and there was no place for a rebel's child in this war. Who would be looking after him? The Order was dead and gone. Teddy could've been killed by now. Or he had starved.

Harry had never thought to look for him.

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

**MumDadSiriusRemusTonksDumbledoreCedricHermioneColinFredRonParvatiColinJustinSeamusGinnyMollyArthurTeddy**

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

… **Luna**

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

One person left. One person left who cared about Harry, not the Hero.

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

Luna Lovegood was an escapee from prison. Her father had been killed after which she decided to keep up 'The Quibbler'. She published a Pro-Potter report on the 9th of August. She was executed in public as a rebel. Somehow, she caught his eye in the swarming crowd. A cloaked figure, wiping away suspicious tears. She smiled, the same, dazed beam that Harry had befriended. And then she died.

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

**MumDadSiriusRemusTonksDumbledoreCedricHermioneColinFredRonParvatiColinJustinSeamusGinnyMollyArthurTeddyLuna**

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

**… ****No one.**

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

No one to live for, yet they all lived for him.

He doesn't want it anymore. Life. He's lived long. Longer then he thought. 18, he thinks, that's pretty good.

Ginny was sixteen. Ron and Hermione, seventeen.

But they were all too young.

Harry would've envied muggles. Always complaining about wanting to grow up, and trying to act older than they were. They didn't understand how hard it was.

But they were nearly an extinct species now.

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

Looking at floor… new wand… to heavy… sad… tired… too tired… missing the old cupboard under the stairs… missing the not-so life of normality… hungry… thirsty… cold…

Deserve it… **dead**… **alive**… _they don't_…

Sleepy… forgetting… but remembering…

**Screams**… yours, ours, his, hers, its, theirs.

_Mine._

**_"_****_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_**

**Silence**.

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

**MumDadSiriusRemusTonksDumbledoreCedricHermioneColinFredRonParvatiColinJustinSeamusGinnyMollyArthurTeddyLuna****_Harry._**


End file.
